A Mistake That Changed Everything
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Temari and Kiba spend a night together...but what happens when Temari gets pregnant? How will Shikamaru react? And will Temari choose Kiba over Shikamaru?
1. Chapter 1

Temari's mood was getting worse and worse and the glass of sake in her hands didn't seem to make her feel better, for some kind of reason. The loud bar she was drinking in, was full of other people who were having fun. But that had nothing to do with Temari, who was simply there to drink and forget.

"What is future Mrs. Nara doing here?" she heard a familiar voice next to her. _Mrs. _Nara. The words hit them really hard. She turned and saw Kiba.

"Hi" she murmured and before she could turn her head away she felt his hand on her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her in concern. "Were you crying?" Temari tried to brush her tears from her eyes but she only felt like she wanted to cry more. She was really not herself.

"Well..." she started but she stopped as she felt her vision going blur. Before Kiba could react, she had thrown her face in her hands sobbing like crazy.

_She is definitely having a really bad time, _Kiba thought as he tried to make her stop crying. "Come on Temari, stop crying!" he begged and she slowly looked at him with her big tile eyes. _Gosh, she is so damn hot, _he thought and licked his lips at the thought of her naked on his bed. The sound of Temari crying brought him again back at the reality.

_She's crying and you're taking advantage of her, pervert_, he thought angrily at himself.

"I...had a f-fight." she sobbed. "With Shikamaru" she said and after a moment realized she was hugging Kiba. She blushed lightly but didn't pull away. The warmth of Kiba's body felt really good.

"Come on, Temari" Kiba said. "I'm sure you are going to find a solution."

She slowly pulled away. "I can't go home tonight, we will probably pick a quarrel again."

Kiba smiled at her. "Well, you can stay with me and Akamaru tonight."

Temari felt her cheeks going red but tried to smile. "Are-are you sure?"

"Duh, yeah, why not?" Kiba said and stood up from his chair and pull her with him. She accidentally fell on him and blushed as her chest touched his. "Heh, sorry." Kiba said and smirked sheepishly.

"That's okay." Temari said and walked out of people with Kiba.

* * *

"Hello, Akamaru." Temari said as she saw the white dog. He barked and moved his tail happily. Temari fondled Akamaru's head sweetly and smiled at the dog. "Kiba, I seriously love this dog.**" **_**What about its owner?"** _asked Temari's inner self, making her blush slightly.

"Well" said Kiba and itched the back of his head. "What do you want us to do?"

"I'm really tired, Kiba." Temari claimed. "I really need to sleep."

Kiba felt a little disappointment in him but instead of expressing it he said "Yeah, I understand. You can sleep in my room." Temari raised her brows and blushed. Kiba realized what he had said and moved his hands fast. "No! I mean you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't say bullshit." Temari said fast and sat on the couch. "You go and sleep in your room. I can't just get you out of your bed."

"No way, I'll sleep here." Kiba said fast and crossed his hands on his chest. Temari was about to say something but he stopped her. "As long as you stay in my house, you listen to me" he said and smirked. Temari smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said and stood up.

Kiba smiled too. "Okay then, follow me" he said and walked to his room.

He opened the door and Temari got in. "Make your self home." he said. "I think you have everything you need to stay here tonight, don't you?"

Temari blushed slightly. "Well...I need something." Kiba looked at her. "Okay, what is it?"

"Do you have any pijamas that I could wear? Your sister's or something?"

Kiba thought for a bit. "I don't think I have but..." He walked to his wardrobe and took something that Temari couldn't see for a bit. He came towards her and gave her a T-shirt of his.

"I think you can use my T-shirt for tonight if you want to."Kiba said smirking at her. Temari looked at him. "Yeah, of course. Thanks Kiba."

They both remained silent for a few seconds. Kiba broke the silence. "So, 'night, Temari."

"Goodnight, Kiba." she said and he walked out of the room closing the room behind him.

Temari sat on the bed and held the T-shirt. _It smells like Kiba_, she thought and smiled.

_**What the hell Temari!**_, her inner self told her. _**It's Kiba!**_

_I know, _she thought. _I mean, I don't know. I don't know why I feel like this._

_**I think it's because of your fight with Shikamaru.**_

Temari's face darkened at the thought. _Yeah, I think it's because of that. Tomorrow I'll be fine._

**_Yeah, whatever you say_, **her inner said.

Temari stood up and took off her clothes until she was only in her underwear. She wore Kiba's T-shirt and looked at her self in the mirror. The T-shirt fitted her like a short dress.

She smirked at her funny reflection and sat on the bed. She got under the sheets and sat on with her back on the wall next to the bed. She couldn't sleep, for that she was sure.

_It's gonna be a long night_, she thought and yawned.

* * *

_About half an hour later..._

Kiba turned off the TV and put his head in his hands. _Why is she stuck in my mind?_, he thought. He looked at Akamaru and rubbed his head. "Let's sleep, Akamaru." he told him and smiled. He took off his shirt and his trousers and lied on the couch only in his boxers. He reached for the sheet with his left hand but he found nothing. _Crap, I forgot to take sheets, _he thought and stood up walking to his room.

He opened the door and walked to his wardrobe. He searched for new sheets but they were nowhere to be found.

"Kiba what are you doing exactly?" he heard a soft voice behind him and turned and saw Temari sitting on her bed.

He had totally forgotten to check if she was sleeping.

Temari's face changed in five shades of red. Kiba was there. Only in his boxers. Temari couldn't hide the blush from her face.

_Gosh._

_He's so damn hot._

The thoughts in her mind were making her blush even more, and she felt like her face was about to explode.

"I forgot to take sheets." he said and he seemed as astonished as she. They kept staring at each other for about a minute, but it seemed like eternity.

Temari broke the silence like someone had turned her on again. "I think" she started but blushed again "I mean, are these the sheets you were looking for?" Temari said and moved the pillow and Kiba's sheets appeared.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that I had put them there." he said sheepishly and walked to take them. Suddenly, he stumbled and fell on top of her. He slowly looked in her eyes. Her breath had stopped. Her heartbeat was fast.

"Kiba..." she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he whispered at her. Temari nodded but realized he was still on top of her.

His jaw was moving slightly like he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words to say it.

"Temari I-" he started but instead of continuing, his lips touched hers. She didn't pull away. At first, the kiss was gentle and soft. A moment after that, it was passionate. Temari felt like her lips were set on fire and slightly pulled Kiba's hair.

Kiba's lips reached her neck kissing it passionately, living small marks all over it. "I want you, Temari..." he whispered in a hot way.

Temari moaned in pleasure. "Take me." Temari said.

Kiba's hand got under Temari's T-shirt (which was his) and reached her bra. With fast moves, Temari took off the T-shirt, helping him do what before an hour was for him was just imagination. His hands took off her bra and threw it across the room. He grabbed her breasts and kissed them hungrily.

Temari was in heaven and she was feeling like she had never felt before.

_Oh, it's gonna be a long night_, she thought. The next moment Kiba put two fingers inside her making scream.

"Oh Kiba!" she shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed (Suri, MM, Mari), those who followed (CottonCandyMonster, , Katt159, Melly Black, superbubbles, DSaph) and those who favorite (CottonCandyMonster, Naoya-san, missysj87):))) Thank you very much!**

* * *

Kiba felt someone licking his cheek. He smirked.

"Did you wake up in a good mood,Tema-" he stopped as his hand tried to find her next to him on the bed but the only thing it touched was fur. His eyes shot open and realized it was only Akamaru.

He jumped out of the bed fast. "Temari?" he asked in the air, but no one answered.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked out of the window. The sun was now on the sky and the birds were singing.

"Fuck" he murmured. It was one night's stand, wasn't it? Kiba sighed. Did he really think that she would stay with him?

He slowly put on his boxers which he found on the ground next to his T-shirt. No, it wasn't the one he was wearing, it was the one he had given to Temari. He took it in his hand and he felt her smell.

_Gosh_, he thought and hugged it tightly. He looked around the room. She had left. Suddenly, he noticed a paper on the cupboard with his name on it. He took it and read it:

_Kiba, _

_Last night was a mistake. I'm really sorry that it happened. I'm going back to Shikamaru. We both have to continue our lives normally. Please don't tell anyone about it. Especially Shikamaru._

_Temari_

Kiba punched the wall angrily and sat on the bed. Why was he so angry? She was just one night stand. Nothing more. Like all those before her. Kiba couldn't even remember the names of his previous girlfriends or just one night stands.

_Then what's so important about this one?_, he thought.

He looked at Akamaru who was looking at Kiba with a confused look. He rubbed the dog's head. "She left Akamaru" he said to the dog.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru told Temari who was in his arms hugging him tightly. Temari closed her eyes as she was hugging him.

"Me too." she whispered. The thought of Kiba last night made her blush and hug him harder.

Shikamaru slowly pulled away and smiled at her. "I guess we were both wrong about this fight."

"Yeah" she said and smiled back.

They both sat at the couch. Temari had her head on Shikamaru's chest and his hand was rubbing hers.

"Last night I was feeling like hell." Shikamaru told her. "I thought I would lose you."

Temari didn't say anything. "Where did you stay last night, by the way?" Shikamaru's question made Temari blush. She couldn't tell him. No, she couldn't.

"At Sakura's." Temari lied and tried to remember to call Sakura and tell her that if Shikamaru asked her, she would say that Temari had stayed there.

"_**Oh, Kiba" Temari moaned as Kiba's member got inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and screamed his name as he was nipping her neck in pleasure...**_

Temari froze and pulled away of Shikamaru's hug. He gave her a confused look. "I have to go to the bathroom." she said and went to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and looked at the mirror. Her hair were covering her neck all this time, thank god. She slowly threw them on her back and look at the mirror. She froze as she thought what if Shikamaru had seen her neck.

Small bites and hickies were all over her neck like she had been fighting with an animal. _Did I have sex with an animal or a human?_, she thought and put some make up on the hickies, hoping it would cover them.

She looked again at the mirror and put her hair again in the way they were before so they would hide her neck.

_It was a mistake. Nothing had happened._

* * *

While Temari was thinking that, she didn't know that that mistake would change her and her life.

But she would learn that in a few weeks...

* * *

**How was it?Leave your critics please!**

**-Elfriede-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, faving and following!**

**Kurose Sakurazaki: It's actually a kibatema and for the rest you'll seeee**

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

"No!No!NO!" screamed Temari and hid her face in her hands. _This can't be happening_, she thought and tried to look at the pregnancy test she was holding, again.

No, she was not mistaken. It was positiv. She was pregnant. _Pregnant._ And that wasn't the only problem. The biggest one was that the baby might not be Shikamaru's, but...

_Kiba's_

"Shit!Shit!Shit!" she cursed and tried to focus her mind but instead of that she only felt tears falling from her eyes. "Fucking shit" she whispered and she slowly sat on the bathroom's ground with her back against the wall.

What if Shikamaru found out about her and Kiba?

She loved Shikamaru and she couldn't lose him because of a stupid night stand. _But now it's much more complicated..._, she thought.

She had to get rid of the baby before it was too late. She stared at her belly. Was abortion a good solution? Would she _kill _ her own baby?

_It's not killing...it's not..._, she thought and then her inner self talked. _**It's not what? Alive? It lives inside you Temari. It's a human. You-**_

_I have to_, she thought and stood up. Temari threw the pregnancy in the garbage bin and walked out of the bathroom.

_Ten minutes later..._

Temari put her cellphone next to her.

The doctor would be waiting for her in two days.

_Is it going to hurt?Is it dangerous?_

_No, miss, it's completely safe and it's not going to hurt you at all._

Temari sighed and looked at her watch. Shikamaru would be there in two hours. He shouldn't find out.

No, it was a secret. And there would be no evidence as soon as she had abortion.

She lied on the couch and closed her eyes.

She just felt so tired. She needed to sleep so badly. Suddenly, she felt sadness inside her. Did she really not want this baby? Temari sighed sadly. _I'm pretty sure it's Kiba's...I mean me and Shikamaru mostly use protection...and the last three weeks we always used protection..._, she thought. But still...she was feeling guilty.

_It's for the best, Temari..._, she told herself and wrapped her arms around her body.

She fell asleep after a few seconds.

* * *

"Temari"

..

"Temari" she heard a soft voice calling her. At first she thought it was Kiba's but then she slowly realised it was Shikamaru's.

Temari slowly opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru. He looked some kind of...shocked. "Shikamaru...what's wrong?"

Shikamaru moved his jaw like he wanted to say something he couldn't. He stared at her and showed her something he was holding that made her feel panick.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked her showing her her pregnancy test.

* * *

**Clifhanger I know! Anyway critics are all welcomee!**

**-Elfriede-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for waiting and thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto! Listen up! Naruto is yours! T_T**

* * *

Shikamaru's black eyes met Temari's tile ones.

"So?" he asked again. Temari felt like a little kid whose mom was asking it why it broke the window. Sadness was raising inside her along with panick.

"I-I.." she started but no words were coming out of her mouth. "I didn't want to ruin our relationship" she whispered at the end and tried to avoid Shikamaru's gaze.

"Ruin our relationship?" Shikamaru asked and he hugged her, surprising Temari. "Are you serious Temari?"

"That means...you are not angry about me?" Temari asked in a confused tone.

Shikamaru pulled away and looked at her. "Angry? Temari you made me the happiest man in the world!" Shikamaru stood up and put his hands on his head. "I'll be a father!" he told her with a wide smile.

_I get it now, _Temari thought. _He thinks the baby is his. That's why he is happy._ Temari smiled at him trying to pretend everything was just fine. But she was feeling guiltiness raising inside her. Shikamaru was happy because of a misunderstanding...a misunderstanding she had to live in until she would die.

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her stopping her thoughts. "I love you Temari and today...you made me the happiest person!"

_**Congratulations Temari, **_her inner self told her. **_Your child will be living in a lie with a father who is not its biological one. At least Shikamaru deserves to know about Kiba and-_**

_No!_, Temari thought. _He will get hurt. He mustn't know. Never._

"I'm so glad you're happy, Shikamaru!" Temari said and smiled a fake smile. _**Yeah, yeah, continue acting like this**_**, **said her inner self in sarcasm but Temari ignored her. "I love you too."

"Temari this is great news!" Sakura said and hugged her friend. Three days had passed since Shikamaru had learned about Temari's pregancy and now Temari's friends were at her house to greet her for the news.

"Thank you, Sakura" Temari said and smiled at her pink haired friend.

"W-when will y-you be sure ab-bout the gender?" Hinata asked her.

"Well...the doctor here will tell you" she said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "She is only a few weeks pregnant, Hinata. We can't recognize the baby's gender yet."

Hinata blushed. "O-okay."

"Get of me!" a voice was heard from the corridor of Temari's house and two little kids ran into the room.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted and the two kids looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Moooom!" Suki Uchiha shouted, the oldest kid. "Katzumi is pulling my hair!"

"You're lying!" three year old Katzumi shouted at her and stuck his tongue out to his five year old sister. "Idiot" he said gritting his teeth.

"Katzumi, I think we had a conversation at home about language" Sakura told him.

"Sorry" Katzumi murmured.

"Apologize your sister for pulling her hair" Sakura ordered.

Katzumi looked at Suki. "Sorry Suki."

Suki rolled her big black eyes. She walked out of the room with her long black hair moving left and right on her back.

Katzumi stared at his mom with his big emerald eyes. "When will we go home?"

"Katzumi, this is not polite" Sakura said and fondled his black hair. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

Katzumi shook his head and ran out of the room.

"They are really sweet" Tenten commented and smiled. "Seriously, you can control them perfectly Sakura!"

Sakura sighed. "Thank god, Sasuke had a day off today so he could keep Miyoko at home."

"I wouldn't be able to control three kids...three Uchihas!" Ino said and rubbed her forehead.

"You can't imagine..." Sakura said and looked at Temari. "If you need any help with the little one I'll help you."

"Thanks Sakura" Temari said and smiled at her friend.

"Sasuke asked me yesterday when we will do our next baby" Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Tenten asked her in a shocked tone.

"No..but I always wanted to have a lot of kids...however, I sometimes feel like I'm a rabbit!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I see your point..." Temari said. "Hinata...where's Asuka?"

"Tsunade-sama agreed to k-keep her u-until I'll come b-back...she re-really loves h-her.." Hinata said and smiled.

"How old is she now?" Tenten asked.

"She will be one year old next month" Hinata answered and her smile widened.

"That's great!" Ino said.

Tenten stood up. "I'm afraid I have to leave."

"Hey, why?" Temari asked her.

"Neji has been working all this week and we haven't spent time together at all..." Tentan explained.

"Oh, okay then" Temari said. Tenten waved at everyone and left the room.

Everyone had left except of Sakura who was talking with Temari about baby themes.

_I have to tell her_, Temari thought nervously. _She is the only one who will understand..._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she saw Temari's expression.

"Well..." Temari started "Yeah..."

"What is it?" Sakura asked in concern.

Temari tried to find the words to tell her friend, "About three weeks ago...I had a fight with Shikamaru.."

"Okay.." Sakura said.

"..that night I met Kiba in a bar" Temari started and then she blurted it out. "I had sex with Kiba."

Sakura's eyes went bigger and her jaw was dropped. "What? Seriously?"

"Yeah.." Temari whispered "And the problem is...there's a big possibility the baby is Kiba's,"

"Oh my..." Sakura whispered and put her hand on her lips. "Are you sure? I mean...there's a possibility it's Shikamaru's..."

"We almost always use protection with Shikamaru...oh my gosh, Sakura what am I going to do?" Temari asked and hugged her legs.

Sakura didn't say anything for a minute. "Well...you should tell Shikamaru-"

"No!" Temari interrupted her. "I can't! What about our relationship? I love him..."

Sakura sighed. "Then the only thing you can do is not to tell anyone else" Sakura said and stood up. "At least you should tell Kiba that the baby might be his...he deserves to know."

Temari sighed. "I know..."

"Hey, don't worry" Sakura said and hugged her friend. "Everything's gonna be fine" she promised and then shouted "Suki! Katzumi! We are leaving!"

"Okay mom!" they heard two voices from the other rooms and the two kids came in the living room.

"Say goodbye to Temari" Sakura said and smiled.

"Bye bye, Temari" Katzumi said sweetly and waved at her. Suki kissed Temari's cheek and said goodbye to her.

Temari closed the door and laughed. Suki and Katzumi were really cute. That moment she heard the doorbell.

"Hey, did you forget anything-" she stopped as soon as she opened the door, only to find the last person on earth she wanted to see.

Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

**Cliffie! Hehehheheheehe don't worry next chapter will be posted soon!Don't forget to leave your critics please! ^.^**

**-Elfriede-**


	5. Chapter 5

"K-Kiba?" Temari stuttered.

Kiba was astonished, the truth was he was expecting her to be there, but he wasn't ready for this. _She's gorgeous_, he thought. The only thing he wanted to do that moment was to grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

"T-Temari..." he thought. _Why the hell am I stuttering?_, he thought.

"Why are you here?" Temari asked him almost whispering, avoiding to meet his gaze.

Kiba cleared his throat. "I actually came here to see Shikamaru."

"Oh" Temari said. _Did she just sound disappointed?_, Kiba thought. Temari talked again stopping his thoughts. "He's not here, he has gone to Choji's to help him with some things."

"I see" Kiba said. "Then, I want you to tell him that I'm leaving to Suna."

Temari's expression changed and her eyes met his automatically. "What?"

"Me and Akamaru are moving to Suna...my sister found me a great job there..." Kiba said and checked Temari's face, only to find a mix of pain and sadness.

She didn't say anything, and that made the things even more awkward. "Tell him I'll miss him...and of course...I'll miss _you_ too."

Temari stared in his eyes. "Me too, Kiba" she whispered.

"Hey, Kiba!" Shikamaru's voice was heard and they saw Shikamaru coming.

"Hey, Shikamaru" Kiba said and forced himself to smile.

Shikamaru smiled and stood next to Temari. "How's from here?"

"Well..." Kiba started "I wanted to tell you some news..."

"News huh?" Shikamaru said "We have some news too. Temari, have you already told him?"

"Tell me what?" Kiba asked in a confused tone.

"Temari's pregnant!" Shikamaru said and put his arm around Temari's shoulders.

Kiba felt like someone had hit him. "Temari is...pregnant?"

"Yeah..." Temari said avoiding Kiba's gaze.

Many thoughts were rolling in Kiba's mind that moment, like a tornado. _Pregnant? And only a few weeks have passed since...No! The baby can't be mine...it can't be mine..._

"Kiba..are you okay?" Shikamaru's voice brought him back to reality.

"Uhm..yeah, I just have a little headache since I woke up today" Kiba lied. "Well, congratulations guys. This is great."

"It is...so what did you want to tell me?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Well...I don't feel well...Temari will tell you.." Kiba said and walked away of the house before anyone could tell him anything. He ran away of the house...running like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, when he realized he was away of the house, he sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. _What if the baby is mine? What if I'm the real father? And now I will be gone...maybe for years..._

He was feeling desperate. Cold air touched his face and he closed his eyes, bringing in his mind the memory of him and Temari in his bed...

He thought of everything. How he had touched her. How he had kissed her. How he had _loved _her that night.

_Does any of these memories mean anything to her?_, he thought. He looked around him like someone would jump from the bushes next to Kiba's bench, telling him the answer for what he was thinking.

"Hey, Kiba, what's wrong?"

Kiba turned to see who it was.

* * *

**Critics are welcomeee!**

**-Elfriede-**


End file.
